


The Brothers I never knew existed

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damsel in Distress, Disabled Character, I will add tags as the chapters come, Kidnapping, Sick Character, Unknown Family, Winchester Sister, sam and dean will come in later chapters. I won't add their tags until they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sister of Sam and Dean has never met her brothers. Her mother kept her away from them. Until she is killed. Elizabeth Kirkwood is alone at boarding school. But she doesn't stay there long...<br/>Sorry, I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!!!  
> Just a warning, I don't often finish my stories, but I shall try. I'm dedicated to this story so at least a few more chapters will come.  
> Thanks for reading!!!!

One year. It has been one year since she died. 365 days since I lost everyone. And I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Instead of going home for the funeral I stayed here, at the Herman Douring school. A school in the middle of the prairies. A school with large walls and one of the best security systems money could buy.

Thankfully today was Saturday so I didn't have to go to class. I didn't need to even get out of bed. I just lay in my room watching Gilmore Girls, I would always watch that show with my mom. Selena, my roommate, was awesome and had gotten me two big bags of Carmel popcorn on the last trip to town. I hadn't even known about that purchase until she surprised me with them this morning.

Now everything was a perfect Saturday morning. The tv was on, Carmel popcorn was within arms reach, and I had my Saturday morning onesie on. My mom and I have matching onesies. Had. My mom had. That's all that was missing. My best friend. My confidante. My mother. She wasn't here to see the antics of Rori and Lorelei. So I just watched, and pretended she was beside me, stealing popcorn from my bag and not touching hers.

I broke down for the hundredth time this morning. The pain of her absence was like a burning poker being stabbed through my heart. I yelled and I screamed, hoping that if I made enough noise she would come back. I punched the pillow as tears rolled down my face. Yet through it all Selena was beside me rubbing my back.

"WHY?!" I screamed, "WHY DID THAT SEMI HAVE TO HIT HER?!"

"I don't know. I wish I knew but I don't." Selena whispered. I leaned against her and let out a sob.

I only allowed myself to feel this pain on the anniversary of her death. My mom was always happy and said, if you have a mouth, smile. So I've smiled this past year. Let out laughs and told jokes, all the while that poker was tearing apart my heart. Sometimes it would lessen and I'd actually be able to enjoy life, but sooner or later I would remember that she was gone. And she was never coming back.

  
%%%%%

  
After I had calmed down I thought about life, and the letter my mom had written before she died. The letter that sometimes made me think that it wasn't an accident that killed her. A letter that I was never allowed to show anyone. I had memorized it long ago so I reread it in my head.

 

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_If you have a mouth, smile. That is what I have always told you, and soon I believe you will find it harder to do. However, remember to smile and enjoy life. That is all I ever wanted for you, to enjoy life._

_I know you hated me for sending you to boarding school, but darling, it was the best choice. One of the only choices your father and I agreed on. Yes, your father was part of the decision. I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now, but I didn't feel any good would come from sharing that with you. I have secrets from you, some I can never share, but there are some that I must tell you. That is why I am writing this letter. And please, do not share this letter with anyone._

_Do not attract attention. You can be good in school but don't be top of your class. Don't ever go on tv or be famous. Do not let your name be known. And I know you have profiles on social media sites even though I forbid it. Delete them, immediately._

_First off, I know you thought that I had gotten the money to send you to Herman Douring by winning a lottery. That is not true. Your father payed for your education, and I want you to know that all the tuition for you to attend grade twelve has been payed. So don't worry about not attending next year._

_Secondly I know I told you that I cut off contact with your father, but that is also a lie. We would call each other every few months for updates. He was always impressed when I told him of your achievements. You even knew him for a few months, though I will not say who you knew him as._

_Third, and this is most important, your father did not leave us. I left him. Your father is involved with dangerous people. You are my world so I didn't want you to be put in danger. I left him after you recovered from going into heart failure. I knew that you wouldn't be that physically strong, so I knew for certain that you should not be caught up in that life. Your father, as much as he hated missing you grow up, agreed with my decision._

_Do not go looking for your father. Only danger can come of it. Your father loves you so much. We both do._

_Love_

_Mom_

_PS If something ever seems abnormal, leave. Where ever you are leave and do not go back. And I don't mean leave the room, leave the city. I love you._

  
%%%%%

  
Those were the last words my mom ever told me. The letter had come with the mail one week after I heard that she wasn't coming back. And the postmark? It was sent the day she died. The words continue to haunt me. A part of me wants to reach out to my dad, but my mother's dying wish was for me not to, so I'm not going to go against that. Instead I'll just stay in school and be an average student. That'll be fun...

What I am worried about though, is what I'll do for summer, it was the end of may after all. Last year I stayed with the rest of the summer orphans (students who couldn't go home for whatever reason) however this year I'm the only one who signed up so they decided to cancel this year.

"What am I going to do for this summer?" I asked, not really to anyone.

Selena walked into our room just as I said that, replied "I really don't know.. I'm sorry Lizzy. I would offer for you for you to stay with me, but my parents decided that we are sailing around the world, and there isn't enough room for you. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Selena. It's not your fault."

"I know. I just want to help." Selena flumped down on her bed.

"Yeah... I wish you could." I sighed and stared out the window.

Sensing I needed distraction, Selena did the one thing that is certain to distract a 17 year old girl. Talk about boys. "So how was your date last night with Evan?"

I blushed and turned to face her, "Amazing! He stole some food from the cafeteria and we had a moonlight picnic in the orchard."

"And???"

"And what?"

"Did he kiss you???" Selena asked eagerly.

"A lady never kiss and tells."

"Well we both know you aren't a lady."

"Selena!!!!"

"If ladies have contests on who can burp the most songs, then yes, you are such a lady."

I just blushed some more.

"So spill!!!!"

"Well the kiss, it was so romantic. We were laying on our backs and he rolled over and kissed me."

"How was it?"

"It was like fireworks. Absolutely wonderful."

"Why do you always get the best dates? I always get stuck with the jerks and losers."

"Maybe like attracts like?"

"Lizzy!!!!" Selena playfully squealed and threw a pillow at me. And that is how the pillow fight started.

We were only interrupted when someone knocked on the door. We were still in our pajamas but nothing terrible. It was cold during the night so we never wore super revealing PJ's.

Selena headed to the door and said, "Hello?" However she never got to the O. Her neck was snapped before she could get there.  
I screamed out of shock, but midscream, a rag was in my mouth.

Four huge men filed into my room. How they got through all the security I'll never know. Within 30 seconds my hands and feet were tied and I lay face down on the floor. I felt like I was spinning (another health problem, dizzy when stressed) as the tears poured out of my eyes.

"This is the Winchester girl?" One said.

"Yes sir." Another replied.

"Good. We shall have her brothers under our thumb in no time." The first laughed.

Brothers? What were these madmen talking about? I was an only child. And why did they call me the Winchester girl? My last name is Kirkwood.

A million other questions were swirling through my head (which wasn't helping my dizziness) and before I knew it blackness started to creep in the sides of my vision. Not now, I wanted to say. Before I could say (or think) crap, I was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, that I have never truly experienced the grief that comes with losing a parent, so I cannot relate to Lizzy in that way. I may not be portraying the grieving process properly, so please bare with me.  
> If you have lost someone close to you, you have my deepest sympathies.


	2. Where am I? Where am I going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait!!! I haven't been feeling well lately. I have an illness/disability of dizziness. I have been virtually confined to bed for six weeks. I have been searching AO3 and there aren't many sick or disabled main characters. So I am going to give Elizabeth my disability of dizziness. You will see more of it in later chapters.  
> I know Sam and Dean have yet to make an appearance, but they should be sneaking in next chapter.  
> Anyways, enjoy this (somewhat short) chapter!

I awoke to darkness. My hands were bound tightly. I was laying on my back in what felt like a moving vehicle. I kept getting jostled as we went over bumps. Using my hands I started feeling around me. I was in a small enclosed space with no light. It might have been 3 feet by 4 feet by 2 feet? I was in a trunk.

I tried to scream but there was a gag in my mouth. I still screamed as loud as I could though it was muffled. I beat my hands and feet against the floor, the roof, anything they would connect with. My goal was to to get someone to notice me. I had succeeded as the car pulled to a stop and I heard someone come out. I stilled, now frightened. What had I done? Why did I do that? All I must have accomplished was to make my captor angry.  
My head spun as the trunk was unlocked and light poured in, effectively blinding me.

"Look who's awake!" A tall man sneered at me.

I tried to reply but all that came out was a "Umph Umph."

The man laughed, but it was not a laugh of joy but rather of malice. "Does Baby Winchester want to speak?"

"Umph!"

He brought his big meaty hand down to roughly pull away my gag.

I spit out the foul taste of the gag to the floor. "My name is not Baby Winchester, it is Elizabeth Kirkwood. You have the wrong girl." I did everything I could not to let my voice tremble though it wanted so badly to.

"Silly Baby Winchester. You are supposed to take your father's last name, not your mother's!"

I froze. This man knew my father. This must have been one of the people my mother warned me about. This man must have been one of the reasons my mother left with me.  
I knew not how to respond, so I changed the subject.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Despite my best efforts to put on a brave face a tear slipped from my eye.

The man grinned and stroked my cheek. He took his thumb and swept it over my rogue tear. He then brought his thumb to his mouth to taste it. All I could think in that moment was that I was stuck with a psycho who enjoyed the taste of people's tears. He smacked his lips together as though he had just tasted a rare delicacy.

"Why Baby Winchester, I'm just a mailman. And you are my mail." I looked at him with horror as I realized that he was not the one who wanted me. There was someone worse.  
"Oh, and one more thing Baby Winchester."

His eyes were a deep chocolate that in other circumstances I would find attractive, suddenly turned black. It was as though his pupils had dilated to such a degree that no other part was visible.

My reaction was exactly what the man hoped would happen. I opened my mouth and let out an ear splitting scream as he slammed the trunk shut and continued driving.

The stress of what had just happened over came me as dizziness, dizziness so extreme I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!!! And just a note, this isn't necessarily following an episode or season, I'm just using the characters. Oh, and supernatural and it's characters do not belong to me, only Elizabeth and a few other original characters.  
> Anyways, make sure to comment and Kudo! I will know to continue if you like it!


	3. There goes the apple pie life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth meets her captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such a long delay! Like the main character my dizziness has been pretty bad now (using a wheelchair for two months now!) And I just haven't had it in me to do this. But I'm back and to make up I will post chapter four soon!!!

When I woke up I was no longer in the trunk. I was instead in a dark room. The only light came through a dirty window at the top of the door. I was sitting on a concrete floor with my hands in shackles attached to the wall.

I called out for help but no one answered. I'm not sure if I really wanted anyone to answer. Tears rolled out of my eyes. I didn't know where I was and I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I was dazed and confused and all I wanted was my mom. I almost called out for her when I caught myself. Even after a year I still occasionally forgot that my mom was gone. That I was alone. A sob escaped my lips. I missed my mom so much.

I curled into a fetal position and cried. I cried until I thought I could not produce anymore tears, but all I had to do was look around and there they were, spilling out onto my cheek. I focused on my breathing and was able to get the blubbering under control. At least I had it under control enough to think about what was going on and the events that lead up to me being in this cell.I tried to sort in my head what were now facts, and what are mostly facts.

Fact: These people know my father.

Fact: My father's last name is Winchester.

Fact: I have brothers. One of my captors said as much when he was taking me.

Fact: My brothers are older than me- they referred to me as Baby Winchester

Fact: My captors were going to use me to get to my brothers. (But not my father? Is my father still alive?)

Based on that last fact I can assume that for now my captors will keep me alive, for now at least. But whether or not that's a good thing, I don't know. All I can do is wait until my captor comes for me.

I could try to pick the lock on my shackles but I don't have a lock pick nor would I know how to use them. I'm also not prepared to break my hand to get out, yet. Though if I did get free of my chains how would I get out the door? And if on some off chance I did get out, where would I go? I could be in the middle of a building with a maze of hallways, I could get lost. That's assuming I could walk that far. (When I'm dizzy I have trouble walking and may need a wheelchair depending on the severity of the dizziness). So my best option is to stay put and wait.

The silence, however, is deafening so I do what I always do when I'm stressed or scared, I began to sing to myself.

_"You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't kno..."_

Just as I was coming to the chorus of 'Stronger' I heard footsteps coming towards me. I became quiet and waited for the owner of the footsteps to stop and open my door. I didn't have to wait very long until a man stood in front of me.

The man was of a medium build with a short scruffy beard. When he spoke his words were laced with a Scottish accent. "Mouse, you're awake!"

"My name is not mouse, or Baby Winchester or any other nickname you can think up, my name is Elizabeth Kirkwood. Not Winchester, Kirkwood. Do you think your pea-sized brain can remember that?" I wielded my wit like a sword. My confidence lasted for about ten seconds, then I realized what I did- I talked back to my captor!- and waited for his rebuttal. I thought he was going to respond with violence, but instead he did the opposite.

He laughed. "Mouse has some mouth on her!" He laughed again.

"Who are you?" I asked in wonder. I had not expected my captor to act like this.

"Crowley, King of Hell." He responded very seriously. I back pedaled. Or I would have back pedaled if I wasn't sitting down or if I didn't have my back against a wall already.

"What," I hesitated, frightened now, as though I wasn't frightened before. "What does the, King of Hell, want with me?" I gulped as I said his very prestigious and very scary title.

"Well, typically I wouldn't want anything to do with ordinary teen girls, but you are not any ordinary girl, are you Elizabeth?"

"I'm, I'm not?" I stuttered.

"No, you are not." Crowley gave me a menacing look. I tried to shrink away. "You are a Winchester, Elizabeth." I gave him the same confused look I gave my other captors whenever they referred to me as 'Winchester'. "Though it would appear you do not know it."

"Are you certain you have the correct person?" I asked, hoping that they could have mistaken me for someone else, and they would let me go once they found that out.

"Elizabeth Crystal Kirkwood Winchester, born April 30th 1999. Deceased Mother was Cecilia Kirkwood, deceased Father was John Winchester." I took a sharp breath in, so my father was in fact dead. I was an orphan."Half brothers, Dean Winchester, born January 24 1979," Wow, ok, I have a brother who's twenty years older than me... "And Sam Winchester, born May 2 1983." Another brother 16 years older! His amount of information leads me to believe that he is not mistaken.

"So you have the right person then, but I never knew my brothers, I didn't even know I had brothers until just now. How will they know that you have me, or that I'm their half sister. Plus would they even care?" I rambled.

"Oh mouse, you are so cute! Of course they would care! The Winchester's are overly protective of their family. If they had to choose the world or their family, they would choose their family everytime. In fact sometimes they have made that choice before. Those brothers of yours have died so many times because of that! You'd think they would learn!"

I paused, what did he mean they've died many times... People can only die once, what is going on?

"Sorry, you say they've died?" I asked.

"Of course! They are hunters!" I gave him a confused look. "You know, hunters. They hunt the supernatural; ghosts, ghouls, djinns, demons, angels, everything that goes bump in the night."

I started to hyperventilate. Those monsters aren't really. They can't be real. This guy is crazy!

"Yeah, everything supernatural is real. It's a good idea to remember that, because I doubt you are going to go back to your apple pie life."

I couldn't breathe. I must be having a nightmare.

"Ok, that's enough mouse. Breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth."

I did as Crowley told me and got my breathing under control.

"Well you are now all caught up. It's now time for what you are really here for." Crowley pulled out his phone. I assume he turned on the camera because he began talking as though he was taking a video.

"Moose, Squirell. You two haven't been behaving well recently. You've gotten under my skin. Now it's time for me to get under yours. On a different topic, did you know that you have a half sister? Well I know that. Her name is Elizabeth Kirkwood Winchester. And she lives in Montana. Or at least she did.

"Now she lives here, in hell, and she will continue living here while you two do everything I ask you to. Once you've done everything to my satisfaction, I will release her to you. Oh, and her stay here will not be very pleasant, especially when you boys misbehave. For example,"

He turned the phone towards me, I tried not to show weakness, though between the shaking and the tears constantly rolling down my face, I don't think I got my point across.

Crowley snapped his fingers and another man came inside my cell, with him he brought a cart with weapons on it. The man handed Crowley an apron and left. Crowley put on the apron and picked up a dagger. He smiled at me and said

"I'm going to enjoy this immensely." He then proceeded to dig the blade into my forearm and pulled down, ripping open my skin as though it was wrapping paper on a Christmas present. I let out a blood curdling scream. Crowley smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! I hope you enjoyed it! And the song Elizabeth was singing is Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, it's an amazing song, you should totally listen to it! Please leave kudos and comments! It always makes my day when someone leaves comments or kudos!  
> See next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!!! Please leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
